


Take Your Time.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll be done in a second." Harry whispers.  "Take your time." Severus purrs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time.

**Title:** **Take Your Time.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke **  
Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** None. **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **5** **6** **– "** **Water.** **"** **  
Summary:** "We'll be done in a second." Harry whispers.  "Take your time." Severus purrs.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=394&key=PEKELEKEe99982d004ed3c4558edf87ff5a455e1)

  
**Take Your Time.**

Harry's passion for washing Severus' hair was born in Hogwarts' infirmary.  It was born out of guilt and contrition.  Out of his desire to aid a man they all had wronged at a time when he'd been hovering between life and death.  Between Azkaban and freedom.  Between the roles of erroneously assumed enemy and the impossibly complicated reality that was Severus Snape: Headmaster of Hogwarts.  Spy for the light.  Brave man.  Bad professor.  Betrayer and betrayed.

Many years have now passed since those days, but Harry's love-affair with washing his husband's hair hasn't waned in the slightest.  Severus' hair is silky-soft when clean.  Its luxuriously rich like ebony velvet and smells faintly of the Lavender oil Harry invariably slips into the rinsing water.

“We'll be done in a second.”  Harry whispers, running careful fingertips through the glossy dark tresses that set his blood on fire.  He towels the sleek strands dry until he is left with damp hair, relaxed lover and the warm curl of desire coming to life in his belly.

“Take your time.”  Severus purrs, tilting his narrow face backwards to expose features that have gained laughter lines around his closed eyes and softly smiling mouth.

“You say that because you know how I get whenever I wash your hair, don't you, little tease?  You know I'll brush it until it shines and then kiss it away from your neck inch by inch.  Chase it from your temples and the pale curve of your ear...”

Severus chuckles, but doesn't open his eyes.  Doesn't offer him either agreement or denial.  He turns blindly towards him instead, and allows himself to be cared for in this way that calms them both and fills them with desire.  In this way that's only theirs. In this way that's safe and simple and... familiar.

“As I said: take your time, Harry.”  Severus finally whispers and Harry laughs quietly, fighting to preserve the dream-like quality of the steam-filled memory they're creating.  He kisses a handful of wet hair before moving on to a pale temple, a scarred neck, a bare shoulder, whispering all the while:

“Oh, I will, Severus.  I will.  I will take my sweet time loving you.”  



End file.
